Can you see? Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Migizuki Miele~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our tea-loving butterfly idol, Migizuki Miele. ---- Miele's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Miele: Background talks...I don't know exactly where I came from. However, based on my birth certificate, I'm Japanese so I guess, I've been in Japan all along. You grew up in another family, right? Do you mind telling why? Miele: Actually, I assume the whole academy is aware of my family circumstances, right? I don't want to dig in too much because it's a sensitive topic but since this is an interview, I guess I'll open it up. To be very honest, they're wanted law breaking people here in the country and since I was only a baby back then, my welfare must be took care of so I won't end up being like them. Yayoi's family was kind enough to let me in their family. (sips random tea) How grateful are you for Yayoi and her family for tucking you in? Miele: Oh...very grateful! How about your family? How are they now? Miele: Kudos to Arachne fans out there! She is doing pretty well in her change. The rest, my parents, they're adults already so it's difficult to change them now. Do you hope that they can still change. Miele: I believe they can. Just like an ugly caterpillar transforming into a beautiful butterfly, my symbol, they can too! Do you still love your parents despite what they have done. Miele: No matter how many times you state their committed crimes, they're still my parents. So, of course, I still love them. If it weren't for them, I won't be born in the first place and Prism Force won't have a member like me. What's your dream? Miele: I have two. One, which is, of course to become the best idol out there and please my fans. But this other dream is what I live for. To see society giving those who regret their wrongdoings a chance to change because I believe everyone deserves a second chance. How can you fulfill that dream of yours? Miele: Of course, by being an example to others. I have done that to my sister and I want to act the same towards many people. Any idols you look up to? Miele: All members of Prism Force. They are very dear to me and inspire me to my best! What's your favorite brand? Why? Miele: Hmmm, well...I like the pastel-colored time themed brand, Fantasy Time. It has pastel pink and I love it. Any favorite coords from that brand? Miele: The Fantasy Time Cyalume Coord. The colors and everything! Why did you became an idol? Miele: To clear up my family name...well, of course being an idol is one of my dreams too. ^^ Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Miele: Me joining the agency is only an invitation from my best friend, Yayoi. Plus...it's a pretty good agency anyway. ^^ What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Miele: (giggles) It's good to do an interview for a contest as challenging as this one. It's amazing at the same time, gives a good feeling. Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Miele. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Miele: Thank you for letting us have this segment, Haruka-san, Hibiki-san and Mystery-san. To my dear fans, always remember that you can change as well! Ari: And that concludes Miele's part of the interview. Due to some circumstances, the others quit but they will be there to continue supporting Prism Force! ^^ Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews